Decompilation technique, as an indispensable part in reverse technique of computer, has been used in many fields such as system vulnerability analysis, software security and virus and trojan. The decompilation technique may be used to convert assembly language into high-level language (such as C language). Data flow analysis is important and difficult in the decompilation technique. Data flow analysis is a technique for collecting information of values calculated by a computer program at different points. Specifically, program control flow graph (CFG) may be used to determine assigning of a value to a variable may influence which part of the program.
Data flow analysis mainly includes two stages, i.e., a register clearing stage and a conditional code clearing stage. The existing register clearing stage is usually implemented by mapping two statements to each other and removing the overlapped register.
In such a method, the disk is read and written frequently, which spends a lot of time and reduces the execution efficiency.